This invention relates to storage receptacles for vehicles for the storage of eyeglasses or like size objects against the vehicle's headliner.
The storage of eyeglasses or like size objects which the driver of a car wishes to have readily accessible has been difficult in the past, as the only available storage means have been the vehicle glove compartment or add on devices which are strapped to the vehicle sun visors. Such devices can be bulky and pose a safety hazard to the vehicle operator in the event of an accident since if attached to the visor, they are located at the head level of the vehicle. Also, they detract from the appearance of the vehicle interior and are frequently inconvenient to use. The vehicle operator, thus, frequently resorts to setting such objects on the dashboard where they are unprotected and easily broken.